Finding Voice
by g-chi125
Summary: A new girl who used to be in a famous band and now doesnt speak. Tamaki decides to help her find her voice. Later on in the story I plan to make this a Mori x oc fic. Rated T for safety to little ones...(WILL BE UPDATED BETWEEN OCT. 12-17)
1. Chapter 1

_**Finding Voice**_

_**An Ouran Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Ouran**_

_**Chapter 1: Shizuka: Lost**_

**-3 Years Ago, Tokyo, Japan; Shizuka Narrative-**

"Arata, why won`t you just die?" I yelled. I hadn't really meant it. I was just angry.

"I should go now." He said angrily "Goodbye, Shizuka." He said as he slammed the door

**-1 Day Later, Tokyo, Japan; Shizuka Narrative-**

_"Yesterday a boy by the name of Arata Takayama was in a car crash. He was pronounced dead this morning."_ Said the news announcer on TV. I had been eating my breakfast, when I heard the name Arata Takayama in the same sentence as 'car crash' and a sentence later the word 'Dead', I dropped my toast. That was the day I stopped speaking.

If I hadn't made him leave, he wouldn't have died. 

**-Present Day, Japan; Shizuka-**

I walked through the halls of Ouran trying to find the music room I was supposed to be in. I opened the many doors to find nothing when I came across Music Room Three. I opened the door only to be confronted by rose petals and pink. I fell onto my butt and stared up to see seven handsome boys, _very _handsome boys. One though was rather feminine with short chocolate brown hair and caramel eyes. The other six stood behind the feminine one, one had golden blond hair and violet eyes, another had midnight hair and glasses, one was quite short and had big caramel eyes and blond hair, two of them had copper hair and golden eyes, the last had tan skin and a strong build. He had raven black hair and had his back turned to me and his head turned so he could face me. All of them said a spontaneous 'welcome' except for the strong, tan skinned boy. I was still sitting on the floor staring in fear at the boys above me.

"Wow, strange girl!" the two with copper hair said leaning at the waist to look at me more closely, causing me to back away, probably causing me to look like a frightened doe.

"I mean look at her clothes!" one of the identicals, as I now would call them, said

"Yeah, black skirt and white uniform shirt and black vest! Also, are those combat boots! Your hair, too! It`s jet black! What are you a Goth?" the other said. I just stared at them, frightened. "Why won`t you answer?" he asked

"Hikaru, Kaoru." The boy with glasses said "She doesn't speak." He said

"What?" the identicals, apparently called Hikaru and Kaoru, said in unison

"Her name is Shizuka Nakamura. She used to be the lead singer in a band called _"Vocalchu"._ She quit the band abruptly and stopped speaking on the same day." He explained and the identicals burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha ~! You don't talk and your name means 'quite'!" they laughed.

"Her name used to be a pun because she was so loud and free spirited. Come here, I will show you a video of her." Said the glasses boy. All of them went over to the computer, the feminine one hesitated, but then the tall, tan boy put a hand on 'his' shoulder and said…

"I`ll help her." His voice was low and melodic.

"Okay Mori-senpai." 'He' said and walked over to the computer with the others. The tall boy walked over and helped me up. I quickly pulled out my journal and quickly wrote _'Thank you very much, Senpai. You are very kind."_

"It is not a problem." He said. A video started on Glasses`s laptop and I recognized it instantly. 'Light Lag'

'_**Sore wa yo no sora ni iro koku saita **__**  
**__**Oto wa katasukume chikoku shite kita **__**  
**__**"DEETO no toki no sa, kimi to boku mitai da." **__**  
**__**Hikari to oto kanashii hodo sorowanai futari'**_

Then some techno music played for a while and you could see a

__"No way!" the identicals wailed in my direction "That can`t be you!"

I scribbled down on the paper of my journal _'That was before the incident that I caused. I am not like that anymore.' _

"How did you get into Ouran if you don`t sing anymore, Shizu-chan?" asked the little blond boy

I wrote_ 'When I was in Vocalchu, I made lots of money. Which, since I`m a minor, went to my family. It added up quickly and records are still selling so more money comes in. So we paid for it, and even if we run out of money, Mr. Suoh said that e would gladly give me a music scholarship for guitar and such.'_

"Why don`t you wear an Ouran uniform then?" asked one of the identicals

_'Those things are clown suits, so I produced my own uniform. Mr. Suoh said it was okay.'_ I wrote.

"Why don't you talk, Shizu-chan?" the little blond asked

"Hunny-senpai, I`m sure that is a sensitive topic for Ms. Nakamura." Said the tall blond

_'No, it`s okay. I don't like talking, or writing, about it. I`m sorry Hunny-senpai.'_ I wrote adding a sad smile to my face

"It`s okay, Shizu-chan! ~" Hunny-senpai said with a smile "Takashi keeps lots of secrets, too! Don`t you Takashi?" he said addressing the tall boy who stuck to the small boy like a shadow.

"Yeah." Said the shadow

"Men, I`ve got it!" said the tall blond "We should help Ms. Nakamura talk again!" he pounded his fist into his hand "It is brilliant!"

"That`s a great idea, Tama-chan!" Hunny-senpai said

"Moron…" Glasses said

"Tamaki-senpai… you know my cousin Ren-chan and she used to not speak… I`m pretty sure that Ms. Nakamura`s experience is a lot worse than Ren-chan`s. Nakamura-san will surely be traumatized by your efforts." said the feminine 'boy'

"Haruhi ~! You are so kind! But we must help her!" said the blond called Tamaki-senpai as he attached himself to the feminine 'boy' called Haruhi.

_'You can try to help me if you want to_. _And thank you for your concern, Haruhi-san.'_ I wrote.

"Then we start sessions with you tomorrow! ~" Tamaki-senpai cheered, holding Haruhi around the shoulders.

_**If you like this fic, vote on my poll on the profile. The fics with the most votes will be continued, otherwise they will be forever incomplete! Thank you! ~ -g-chi**_


	2. Chapter 2 BadGood News, AN

_**News for this fic-**_

_**This fic finished with one vote. It will get irregular updates while other fics will get updates every month or so. Thank you one person who likes this fic! ~ I love you one person! ~**_

_**-g-chi **_


	3. Chapter 2

_**LOOK UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE! Anything in parentheses is going on during the paragraph! **__The song from chapter one is not mine! It is Light Lag by Deco*27! I like the Teddyloid version better… Lyrics via anime lyrics dot com... Oh and 'Ren-chan' is the OC from my other OHSHC fic 'Voiceless'_

_You can see a picture of any OCs on my profile through the links on there_

_**So… Yeah. People really like this so… yeah. Here are some thank yous! **_

_**MidnightFunhouse: You are so cool! Thank you! I loved your review on 'Alice' too! You`re my new favorite reader! 3 ~**_

_**Firefox6: I`ll try! You people are the cool people! **_

_**Hopelesslyhope: Thanks**_

_**LitteLiar666: You are so cool for voting! Thank you! ~**_

_**Guest: Thanks!**_

_**A/N is long so… Now, onward! **_

_**Chapter 2: Day 1 **_

**-Shizuka POV-** _After School, Music Room 3-_

I walked into the room only to be met by the same pink and rose petals and the same seven handsome boys. "Welcome." they said in unison. I held back a sigh and scribbled down _"Hey…?"_

"Oh, it`s just Nakamura-san…" the identicals said in unison

"Yay ~! I`m so glad you came back Shizu-chan!" Hunny-senpai said latching onto my mid section and grinning up at me. "Ha ha!" he laughed

I took out the notebook I used to communicate and wrote _"Of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?" _

"We thought you might not come back." Hikaru said bluntly "I mean you chose not to talk right?"

"_Well yeah… But I`m back!"_ I wrote giving a grin on my face

"Great! Then let`s get started!" Tamaki-senpai said pulling me toward a television monitor "We found some videos of your old concerts! Now, watch them!" he pushed me down into a sitting position. He turned on the TV and the video began with chanting from the crowd

"_**Voc-al-chu, Voc-al-chu, Voc-al-chu!" **_They chanted over and over again, eventually you could hear my voice say sweetly and happily _**"Arigatou!" **_And the crowd cheered happily at my presence. The song we were performing was _'Ai Kotoba*' _

'_**Itsumo boku no kodomo ga **__**  
**__**osewa Ni natteiruyou de **__**  
**__**kiitekureta anata kata Ni **__**  
**__**kansha, kansha.'***_

_*(__Kono goon WO isshou de wasurenai uchi Ni uchi Ni __himeta__ omoi totomoni uta Ni shitemimashita. __  
__ai kotoba WA "ai ga too = arigatou_" _boku toka kimi toka koi toka ai toka __  
__suki toka kirai toka mata utau ne._). My eyes widened at the image of me so cheerful and singing and dancing. My smile was so pure and free. I tried to get up and run away but some strong hands grabbed me and set me back down I looked up to see Mori-senpai towering over me. I looked up at him with the eyes of fear and distress. "You should watch it, Nakamura-san." He said to my sitting figure. I turned my eyes back to the screen as the chorus started.

'_**Ima kimi ga suki de **__**  
**__**teka kimi ga suki de **__**  
**__**mushiro kimi ga suki de **__**  
**__**konna baka Na boku WO kimi WA suki de **__**  
**__**aishitekurete. **__**  
**__**Konna uta kiite naitekurete **__**  
**__**arigatou.'**_

_(Itsuka boku no kodomo ga juumansai no tanjoubi __  
__mukaeta toki, iwattekurete sanjuuku mashita__kono goon WA isshou de kagirareta jikan de __  
__umareru kyoku to shi Ni nosete __  
__kimi Ni todokeru yo __  
__korekara mo douka yoroshiku ne__)_I scribbled down in my notebook _"That was before…" _

"Before what, Nakamura-san?" Tamaki-senpai asked

"_That is none of your business, Senpai."_ I wrote

"I believe it is. If I am to help you start speaking again, I think I should know why you even stopped." I said, irritated at my stubbornness

"_Well I don't want to tell you!" _I wrote, angry and sad at the memories flashing into my head. I guess I blacked out, because before he could respond, I was enveloped in a blanket of shadows.

**-Flashback-**

"_**Shizuka, I need to talk to you!" Arata yelled at me. I could see his face, obviously angry**_

**-Other Flashback-**

"_**Arata, why won`t you just die?**_**!**_**" I heard myself yell inside my mind.**_

"_**I should go." He said, keeping calm but obviously angry "Goodbye, Shizuka." **_

"**Yesterday a boy by the name of Arata Takayama was in a car crash. He was pronounced dead this morning." **_**Said the TV announcer of my mind **_

"_**Arata! I`m so sorry! If I hadn't yelled at you, you wouldn't have died! I`m so sorry Arata! Please, forgive me!" I wailed at Arata`s side, tears streaming out of my eyes and down my cheeks. He was pale and empty. His pale black hair was a mess and his blue eyes were closed. "Please…"**_

"_**Shizuka… I think we should go now…" said Mother, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me out of the room.**_

"_**Arata… I won`t let it happen again. Today I vow to never speak again…" I said before the door of his hospital room shut. **_

**-Music Room 3, Present Day-**

I woke up to see five concerned faces, one mildly concerned face, and one uncaring face. The five concerned were Hunny-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi-san and the Identicals. The mildly concerned belonged to Mori-senpai and the uncaring belonged to Kyoya-senpai.

"Shizu-chan! Are you okay? We were so worried!" Hunny-senpai said, clomping down on me. I was tempted to speak, but remembered the vow I made to Arata. I pulled out my journal and wrote…

"_I`m fine, Hun-"I_ didn't get to finish, my journal was snatched away by a hand I didn't realize was there.

"No more writing. If you wish to communicate you must speak." Tamaki-senpai said

I smirked and stared making hand gestures. Everyone looked confused except for Mori-senpai.

"'I know sign language, unless you plan to brainwash me, then your plan is useless.'" He said, translating my gestures

"Then why do you write in a notebook?_!_" He yelled in a questioning manner, dancing around in stupid motion

I made more gestures and Mori-senpai translated "'Because most people don't know sign language. Well except for Mori-senpai, I guess.'"

"Mori-senpai, when did you learn sign language?" Tamaki-senpai asked, sticking a finger in his moth like I had seen Alice do in _'Pandora Hearts'_ when she was talking about meat.

"I learned how when I was in training." He answered, he being Mori-senpai

I made more gestures in Tamaki-senpai`s direction which Mori-senpai translated fluently.

"'I guess unless you going to give me back my journal, I just talk like this.'" He translated

"Ugg… even if I don't give it back, you`ll just steal it right?" Tamaki-senpai asked

I gave a gesture which would mean 'Yes' in any language. It was a little salute.

"Hai." Mari-senpai translated

"Couldn't you just get a new journal?" Tamaki-senpai questioned

I motioned some more and Mori-senpai translated "'Yes, but that journal is special it has all the words I haven't said and all the words I wish I could say, but didn't.'"

Kyoya-senpai grinned like Sebastian in 'Kuroshitsuji' as he plucked the notebook out of Tamaki-senpai`s hands. "Then Mori-senpai shall hold onto this." He handed it to Mori-senpai and he accepted it

"Now this session is over, let`s welcome in the ladies! Would you like to stay, Miss Nakamura?" Kyoya asked

I lazily saluted 'Hai'.

He raised his hand up with a whoosh "Then let`s open the Host Club!"

They got into position. "Welcome." They said

_**So… I just finished watching Samurai 7 on Adult Swim`s Toonami… Awesomeee~. I hadn't ever seen it until now. Now Casshern Sins… -. - Never gets old, sort of like Cowboy Bebop…**_

'_**Ai Kotoba'*: A song by Deco*27. See my profile for a link to this song. Ai Kotoba means Love Words**_

_***: Lyrics via Anime Lyrics dot Com**_

_***(: During the paragraph  
**___


	4. I sorry!

**I sorry!**

I won't be updating for a while! At least a week I think cause my laptop died on me! To answer someone's question, it's Death-the-Girl88, but the pic won't be up for another week too! Again I'm sorry! -g-chi ~ :(


End file.
